butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia Volturi
Cordelia Angelina Martin (née Volturi) is the second human-vampire hybrid daughter of Aro Volturi and Cristina Sanso. She is the half sister of Drusilla Volturi andDrusilla VolturiAbrianna Cullen. She is the mate of Robert Martin. Early Life & Bio Cordelia Volturi was born on February 14th, 2006 to Aro Volturi and Cristina Sanso. She was created as an experiment by her father. In 2005, Aro kidnapped the Sanso sisters, Bianca and Cristina. Aro first raped Bianca, which resulted in the birth of Drusilla- Aro's firstborn daughter. A year later, Aro rapped Cristina which resulted in the birth of Cordelia. Cordelia would become her father's favorite, due to the fact her ability is very powerful. Cordelia has the ability to control minds. Her childhood in the Volturi consisted of being educated in the finest of arts and learning how to fight. Everything a Volturi should know, but she never strayed from having good morals. Her sister taught her at a young age to respect life and taught her what love was. Cordelia and her father had a good relationship in her childhood, only because her father was very interested in her power. Cordelia however would soon begin to drift from her father because of her sister and the introduction of Robert Martin, her mate. Robert and Drusilla are the biggest moral compasses in Cordelia's life and without them, she probably would've been a brainwashed product of the Volturi. Cordelia is first introduced first in Noon Sun along with her half sister, Drusilla. The vampire world does not know her or her sister existed until Noon Sun. Later on in Noon Sun when Robert, Dru and Lucas create a a plan to escape Cordelia falls illl, she passes out, and this is very strange due to the fact hybrids rarely get ill, her and Aro have a mini debate when she refuses to use her ability and says she's not feeling well in which Aro replies i know the real reason why your not. The reason is remained unknown. Later on we find out the reason is, is because she is pregnant. At the end of Noon Sun, in the epilogue Cordelia and Robert have a little girl, Lucia Grace Martin. In Sunset, Cordelia is happy as a mother and taking college classes. She's living a simple life with Robert, something the two always dreamed about. Personality & Description Cordelia is said to look a lot like her biological mother, Cristina Sanso. She has her dark brown hair and eyes. She's also very quiet and kind. Cordelia cares greatly about others. She has a very peaceful nature and almost innocence to her. She's very open minded and vastly intelligent. She gives off a very maternal vibe, almost like Esme Cullen. Cordelia is also a strong fighter and isn't afraid to back down. __TOC__ Abilities Cordelia's gift is Mind Control, ' Since she is very powerful, but she doesn't use her ability often. Only in when she really needs it. Since it's so powerful, it could effect her mental and physical health greatly. Especially her mental health. The extent of her gift is unkown, Robert mentioned that before when Cordelia used her gift on more than eight people she was in a coma for a a few days. Relationships [[Robert Martin|'Robert Martin]] (Mate/Husband) '' Robert is Cordelia's mate and the love of her life. The two met in 2010 when he was brought to the Volturi. They slowly started off as good friends, but then began to become lovers around the time Cordelia looked around 16. The two are madly in love and would do anything for each other. They look out for one another and act as each other's 'moral compass'. Aro doesn't approve of their relationship very much, but only allows it so his daughter doesn't rebel again him. He doesn't like the two of them getting together because he knows Robert could be a great threat in influencing his daughter about the Volturi. Drusilla always teased them constantly she calls them lovebirds. Cordelia promised whatever happened she would always love hm. When Cordelia and Robert are freed from the Volturi, they decide to get married and end up having their first child together, Lucia. In Sunset they're shown to be happily married and living lives they desperately wanted and talked about when they were trapped in Volterra. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi']] ''(sister/best friend) '' Dru is Cordelia's elder half sister and cousin. They have a close bond together as they both want to get out of Voltera, Dru is more of elder sister type which she is. Dru is very protective of her sister and also makes sure her sister knows where she came from. If it wasn't for Dru, or Robert, Cordelia would be very 'pro-volturi'. Dru acts as another moral compass in Cordelia's life. [[Abrianna Cullen|'Abrianna Cullen']] ''(sister) '' Abby is Cordelia's younger half sister. The two don't meet until the end of Noon Sun and by Sunset they begin to form a bond. They aren't as close as Abby is to Dru, but Cordelia cares very greatly for her younger sister. She tends to worry about her often and hope for the best. She maintains a strong relationship with Abby and the two tend to get together over breakfast every Saturday morning. 'Grace Martin' ''(sister in-law/best friend) Grace is Cordelia's sister in-law through her husband, Robert. The two first meet at the end of Noon Sun and are seen getting along. However, as time passes the two girls do become closer and often console one another with various issues. Cordelia helps Grace get through her pregnancy as a whole but also by keeping her and Robert sane. After Tyler Cullen is born, the two grow even closer due to the fact they raise their children together. Cordelia's daughter Lucia is named after Grace. Trivia - Like Dru & Robert, Cordelia proves that the Volturi had knowledge of hybrids before they attacked the Cullens in 2006. - Cordelia was her father's favorite child before she left. Category:Third Generation Category:The Volturi Category:The Martins